The Perspective
by J-Freaks Players Co
Summary: Di and Alpha host a talk show that features everyone's favourites, the yami-tachi..as well as a few others...


The Perspective  
  
AS: This is a little IM Role Play thing me and my friend Diartemis did! ^_^  
Astaroth: *leans on Bakura* It's stars us!  
AS: Um..actually...you guys won't be appearing on the show...and there are some other slight crossovers  
Lestat: *frowns*  
AS: Like..hm..Inuyasha, Angel Sanctuary and Rurouni Kenshin.  
Astaroth: That works  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Warnings: Yaoi, pimps, OOC, Humour, Incest (Hello! AS) probably more than one episode..though, it hasn't been decided yet...hee hee  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 1: Naked Egyptian Tomb Robbing Spirits, How Much Crazier and Trashy Can You Get?!  
  
  
  
(*Scene opens with Bakura looking around in darkness. He sits up, wondering why the hell he doesn't have any clothes on. His ears perk up at the sound of talk show theme music*)  
  
Voice (Not the one from AS): *crazy chuckle* Follow the music...!!  
  
Bakura: I..suppose...*he wanders towards the music*  
  
*~On Stage~*  
  
Kagome: *holding a mic, singing the theme* ..is my will to be with you again. Thinking of you made me cry, so many times. The only thing that made me strong was you, and I have my will to be with you some day.  
  
*Music Fades Out*  
  
Diartemis: Welcome to The Perspective! I'm your host, Diartemis!  
  
Alpha: and I'm your...other host...Alpha!  
  
Diartemis: Our show today, "Naked Tomb Robbing Spirits, How Much Crazier and Trashy Can You Get?!"  
  
Alpha: Please welcome, the soul reason for our title...BAKURA!!!  
  
Bakura: *appears on stage, a little black box covering up his naughty bits* What the hell?! *looks at the box, and tries to jump away from it*  
  
Di: Hello, Mr. Bakura!  
  
Bakura:..hi...*gives her an odd look*  
  
Di: Please take a seat and let us exploit you! ^_^  
  
Bakura: exploit me..wha...?  
  
Katou: *holds up a card that reads: SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!!*  
  
Bakura: *sits down, cuffs surround his wrists and ankles, binding him down* Hey..!  
  
Di: You should just do as we say, and it will all end happily...  
  
Bakura:..okay...  
  
Di: so, how are you lately, Mr. Bakura?  
  
Bakura: I'm okay...I'm naked and I just got back with my koibito! *smirks proudly*  
  
Di: Why don't we bring him in? Come out, Inuyasha!!  
  
Inuyasha: *being forced out by Voice and Noice* NO! The camera adds ten pounds!! I CAN'T AFFORD THAT!!!  
  
Bakura: *attempts to wave at Inuyasha, but, his hands are bound*  
  
Di: @.X;;;;  
  
Bakura: *snickers* but, Koibito, you aren't fat.  
  
Inuyasha: No! You don't understand, I just weighed a while ago, I GAINED TWO POUNDS! *sits in a seat, hugging his legs to himself* M'not photogenic either!  
  
Bakura: *breaks the cuffs and holds Inuyasha's hand* Neither am I  
  
Inuyasha: ooo, neat!  
  
Alpha: Yes, I hope you can pay for those. How are you today, Mr. Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: *takes Bakura's hand* I feel fat...and ugly.  
  
Alpha: ^_^ But you arent fat or ugly, Mr. Inuyasha  
  
Bakura: see? I told you  
  
Inuyasha: I give up.  
  
Alpha: Now, isn't there something you want to tell Mr. Bakura?  
  
Inuyasha: um...I love you??  
  
Bakura: *smiles*  
  
Alpha: okay then...bring...out someone else...?  
  
Inuyasha: *sits in Bakura's lap and rubs up against him in a cat like fashion*  
  
Bakura: *purr purr*  
  
Di: Lets bring out Mr. Kenshin!  
  
Inuyasha: *shivers* now I know what that does to you..  
  
*cricket cricket*  
  
Alpha: HIMURA KENSHIN!!!  
  
Kenshin: *runs out* Oro?  
  
Alpha: sit down! ^_^  
  
Kenshin: *sits*  
  
Alpha: How are you today?  
  
Di: How does it feel to be back home after being gone from home so long?  
  
Kenshin: Fine, and good.  
  
Alpha: That's nifty, now, is there anything you want to reveal before we bring your lover out?  
  
Kenshin: Besides that he's dead sexy, that he is? Nah  
  
Alpha: *facevaults and whispers to Diartemis* I thought this was supposed to be like Jerry springer  
  
Di: *whispers back* hold on *looks at Katou*  
  
Katou: *holds up a sign*  
  
Kenshin: *reads it* -and I slept with his gerbil, that I have? Does my koi even -have- a gerbil?  
Alpha: wow..that is some shiznit...lets bring out...Zaphkiel!!  
  
Zaphkiel: *despite the fact that he's blind, walks out on stage with ease* hello! *sits next to Kenshin*  
  
Katou: *doesn't know why, but holds up a card anyway*  
  
Zaphkiel: hello!  
  
Katou: *growls* if you don't get this right, I'm kicking your ass all the way back to Heaven  
  
Zaphkiel: *gulp* %_%;;;  
  
Alpha: Your koibito would like to tell you something Mr. Zaphkiel  
  
Kenshin: yes...*tries not to laugh* I've been..sleeping with your gerbil, yes I have.  
  
Zaphkiel:..what? YOU WHAT?!  
  
Kenshin: *barely holding his composure* and I have enjoyed every minute of it, that I did.   
  
Zaphkiel: YEAH?! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I'M A WOMAN...AND YOUR MOMMA!  
  
Kenshin: Mommy! *jumps in Zaphkiel's lap* I've been searching for you for so long! and now I've found you! Not only that, I've been having raunchy sex with you lots, yes indeed I have!!  
  
Zaphkiel:..but my gerbil....  
  
Kenshin: and your gerbil! Well, it was an accident, but, I found the gerbil to be..enjoyable, yes indeed I did.  
  
Zaphkiel: well, about that...  
  
Kenshin: yes?  
  
Zaphkiel: My gerbil died yesterday  
  
Kenshin: NOOOOOOOOO! *rolls* I loved you GERBIL, yes that I did! *jumps back in Zaphkiel's lap, wiggling his hips coyly* hold me, momma.  
  
Zapkiel: oh yes, baby...*holds kenshin*  
  
Alpha:..alrighty then! Lets bring out, Mr. Katsuya Jounouchi!  
  
Jou: *falls in from the rafters*  
  
Di: I LOVE THE ENTRANCE!!  
  
Jou: *thud* ow..x.o  
  
Kenshin: I love my momma and all her...attributes, yes I do!  
  
Zaphkiel:And I love my little boy..and all of his attributes...*proceeds to stick his tongue down Kenshin's throat*  
  
Kenshin: *enjoys it throughly*  
  
Jou: *sits in a chair* Hello, ladies  
  
A & Di: Hello  
  
Alpha: How are you Jou?  
  
Jou: I'm peachy  
  
Alpha: do you have a crush or a lover, currently?  
  
Jou: Nah, I'm just kinda coasting right now. Though, if someone wanted me, depending on who it was, I'd be happy to go along! ^_^  
  
Alpha: well, the only free people are Katou, Sara, Sanosuke, and Megumi..and they're all crazy anyway..just sit in my lap, dammit.  
  
Jou: *does so* hi!  
  
Alpha: hello, Mr. bish. Is there anything you want to tell the audience...about your best friend HONDA?!  
  
Jou:..um...he's named after a vehicle?  
  
Katou: *holds up a card, and a gun*  
  
Alpha: *nudges jou softly* Read the card.  
  
Jou: *reads it* I caught him hookin' out at my house..yeah...  
  
Alpha: so he's a hooker?  
  
Jou: *reads the card again* Damn straight he is.  
  
Alpha: and who is his pimp?  
  
Jou: Yuugi Motou.  
  
Alpha: Let's bring him out, shall we?  
  
Jou: um..yeah, lets..  
  
Yuugi: *walks out on stage, wearing a big fur coat and a matching hat, with a big feather sticking out. He walks with a diamond tipped cane, and a cigar hanging out of his mouth. His fingers are bling blinging and his neck is adorned with necklaces of all kinds*  
  
Jou: @.X;;  
  
Alpha: Hello Yuugi  
  
Yuugi: *squeaky voice* sup sup?   
  
Alpha: *wraps her arms around Jou's waist* so, it's obvious you're a pimp?  
  
Yuugi: damn straight...*eyes jou* You a ho?  
  
Jou: No.  
  
Yuugi: damn..cause you fine  
  
Jou: *blush blush* thanks, I think...  
  
Alpha: *growls* ANYWAY!! Who is your biggest money getter?  
  
Yuugi: Hiroto Honda.  
  
Jou: OUTTA MY HOUSE!  
  
Alpha: I don't think that would be a nice thing to see every morning, would it Jou-koi?  
  
Jou: No man, about 23 dudes come in and out of my house a day, on average  
  
Yuugi:...23? Honda's been holding out on me  
  
Jou:...  
  
Alpha: -.-;; Yes, well, unfourtunatly, we couldn't get Mr. Honda here. So, lets bring out Yami  
  
Di: Lets see his reaction at his little Yuugi being a big pimp daddeh  
  
Yami: *walks out, dressed normal, except his buckles are pure platinum. He sits next to Yuugi, who he doesn't recognize cause of the big fur coat and hat* Hi, who is this guy? *jerks his thumb at Yuugi*  
  
Yuugi: Wassup, nigga?**  
  
Yami: *blink blink* Aibou, is that you?  
  
Yuugi: Hell yeah  
  
Yami: What is this?!  
  
Alpha: Your little aibou is a pimp  
  
Di: *bites her lip* Composure...  
  
Jou: He's been pimpin Honda outta my house!!  
  
Yami: *about to question the Yuugi thing again, but stops, blinking* Honda's a ho?  
  
Jou: Yup.  
  
Yami: Well,damn, I didn't know that. *looks at Yuugi* you need to quit pimpin', aibou  
  
Yuugi: Why?  
  
Yami: Cause I do it better than you anyway  
  
Jou: You WHAT?  
  
Yami:...um..._  
  
Alpha: and your secrets out.  
  
Yuugi: No you don't!!  
  
Yami: You wanna go at it and find out?  
  
Yuugi: Hell yea! Here, Jounouchi, hold my chains...*takes his necklaces off and puts them on Jounouchi  
  
Jou: *promptly falls out of Alpha's lap and onto the floor* Damn! I'm surprized he could stand!  
  
Yuugi & Yami: *start fighting*  
  
Di: *jumps out of her chair, knocking it over* WHOO! YEAH! PIMP FIGHT!!!  
  
Kira and Rociel: *walk out from back stage to break up the fight*  
  
Audience: KI-RA KI-RA!  
  
Kira: *pulls yami*  
  
Rociel: *pulls away Yuugi*  
  
Yuugi: *looks at Rociel* Meet me backstage after the show...  
  
Rociel: *blushes and follows Kira back stage*  
  
Yuugi: *takes his chains from Jou and puts them back on*  
  
Jou: *gets back in Alpha's lap*  
  
Alpha: *holds his waits again* ^_^;;; Let's bring out Ryou  
  
Ryou: *walks out* Hi...???  
  
Bakura: *waves* Hi, hikari!  
  
Ryou: Yami! *sits next to him and Inuyasha* What are you doing here?  
  
Bakura: *shrugs* oh, meet my koibito, Ryou this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Ryou.  
  
Ryou: hello...? How long has this been going on?  
  
Bakura: for a while now...  
  
Ryou: What's your name?  
  
Inuyasha: *wraps his arms around Bakura and licks his cheek seductivly* Cynical and proud, that's my name.  
  
Bakura: *chuckles* No, it isn't...your name is Inuyasha  
  
~*The title of the show flashes across the screen: NAKED EGYPTIAN TOMB ROBBING SPIRITS!! HOW CRAZY AND TRASHY CAN YOU GET?!*~  
  
Alpha: Do I sense some jealousy?  
  
Inuyasha: no  
  
Alpha: Oh, but I think I do..from Ryou. Is there something you want to tell us, Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Yes. You know how Yuugi's Yami is a pimp?  
  
Alpha: yesssss...?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----TO BE CONTINUED-------  
  
** Both Diartemis and Alpha are white, but, do not have anything against those of the African American race. Alpha simply used this term to make things more humourus.  
  
AS: I hope I don't get flamed for that...and..*clears thoat* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! *cough cough, hack*  
Jounouchi: that's what you get for laughing like that  
AS: ;-; sowwy..*glomps Jou*  
Jounouchi: eh, its nothing big  
AS: okay...*has an arrow pointing to herself reading: now an official glomper of Jounouchi*  
Jounouchi: ^^;;;;  
AS: ^_~  
  
  
  
See you Soon  
  
~J-Freaks Players Club 


End file.
